


Painkillers

by ThatOneAmy



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAmy/pseuds/ThatOneAmy
Summary: This is one of the few story's I'm going to probably write about my characters. Each one is in its own universe because I do t like to list kill off characters and never use them again. There's a good chance you will see Sarah again because I love her character. I've Alredy out the warning for drug abuse so don't yell at me for that. I wrote this early in the morning but I think it came out pretty okay, I hope you enjoy if you choose to read about Sarah's life.





	Painkillers

Sarah Jostabo. Accountant for a rather large law firm in a big city. Her job though, was nothing special. She was just a number puncher. She had to type what was already typed. She hated her life, but one day she broke her arm. Most people wouldn't be happy to break a limb, but she was for the simple fact that she got a break from her endless tormenting job with the hell hounds they called people all around her. She was given painkillers as is normal, but got called into the office earlier than the doctor wanted her to go back. They didn't care. She was forced to go back to work and so she did, she had to type in the numbers like always, and she did. She eventually woke up one morning and snapped. She took her bottle of pain pills and downed the last 8 before downing a bottle of wine. As expected it had a reaction, but a reaction she loved. It was new, and it felt amazing! She fell over and laid on her floor giggling to herself before closing her eyes. She woke up later to a ringing phone. It was her boss. She gave him a whimper and explained that she tried but couldn't get to the office because she couldn't drive, and there were no busses or train lines that could get her close. Luckily for our Heroine, he was having a good day so he let her off. She dropped the phone after hanging up and laid back down on the ground before sitting up again. After all the hours she realized she wasn't feeling as good as she was before. She got scared that she would stop feeling good, that she would have to go back to work and she would go back to her normal schedule without the pain medication. She whimpered and grabbed another bottle of whine wondering if that would bring back the feeling. It didn't help her anything like the pills. She knew she'd have to wait a week to get more and sighed to herself deciding to take drastic measures. She jumped down the stairs over and over again so she'd break something, so she could get more. She eventually managed it and lied through her teeth saying she passed out and fell down the stairs. She was given a second prescription of a much lighter dose. She wasn't as happy after that bottle. She looked twords the illegal side of life to find her pills. She eventually found a dealer. She was craving the same feeling she got before and almost spent all her money on as much as she could carry. Sarah was finally happy again, the feeling she craved something other than darkness and nothing. She walked out of her house and down the street. The whole time she was smiling, she didn't know why she walked out but she did. She stumbled and fell into the street passed out. No one noticed her. No one cared. She knew this when she wasn't high. She went back to work and soon the empty feeling came back. No matter how much she used she was being insulted. Attacked. No one wanted her around. One day she tried so hard to escape the feeling, her heart just gave out from the abuse she put it through. Sarah fell onto the keyboard dead. No one noticed, no one cared, untill they found her corpse. They quickly realized what they did to her. That they drove her to such a dark place that she did this to herself. Some couldn't handle it and left the law firm. Some laughed and joked about the dead girl. But no matter who it was, everyone was affected by what happened to the poor lonely girl in accounting.


End file.
